


I Never Planned on Someone like You

by prda



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Cute, Drawing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Jack Has Feelings, Jack being Jack, Jack likes David, M/M, Secret Crush, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prda/pseuds/prda
Summary: This is after Jack, Davey and Les get away from Snyder. As Medda is performing, Jack catches himself staring at David...again.





	I Never Planned on Someone like You

*Jack's POV*

Well this is just **fantastic**. Snyder is on my ass, as usual. It may take hours for him to give up his chase on me. Normally I would enjoy spending time in Medda's theatre and take a look at the Bowery Beauties. But right now that's not what I have my mind on. Right now I gotta worry bout Davey and Les. It's my fault I got them into this mess.

...oh Davey. Why did I drag him, especially, into this mess? He's got everything I can wish for. A home. Food every night. A brother. Mom. Pop. Hell, he's got a good lookin' sister too.

But she doesn't compare to the heaven-on-earth sight in front of me.

Yeah. Davey sure is a sight for sore eyes, and he's got looks that can kill with a single glance. Most people wouldn't approve the way I'm feeling to Davey. But you know what, to hell with those people. I can pick whoever I want, and no one's gonna change that.

That's not the problem right now. What matters now is that Davey and Les is safe from Snyder. Where's Medda? Maybe she's in her room? Lemme check there...

"Hey! You up there!..."

Speak of the devil, there she is!

"...SHOO! No kids allowed in the theatre!"

I pop my head up from behind Davey and Les,

"Not even me, Miss Medda?"

She smiles as her face lightens up.

"Jack Kelly, man of mystery. Get yourself down here and give me a hug!"

I run down and hug the woman who's the closest I'll get to a mother.

I explain our situation to Medda, and knowing her, she let us stay.

"Boys! Lock the door and stay all night. You're with Medda now!"

As she leaves to go and do her number, I turn back to check on the boys. Les is nowhere in sight. 

"Hey Dave? Where's Les?"

"Whaddaya mean where's Les? He's right-"

He looks down and doesn't see the little guy.

"Les? Where did he...oh no!"

Davey runs off towards the dressing rooms. Funny? Why would Les run off to...oh...OH NO! Davey comes back pulling Les by his arm.

"That is not funny Les. You can't just go into their dressing room like that."

"But they said it was okay. They was nice."

"I just want you to be safe."

Heh. I like seeing them like this. Davey always having to be the reasonable and responsible guy. Kinda like me with the other newsies.

"Listen, kid. They may be lookers, but maybe you should see the real star o' the show, eh?"

I bring Les into the wings and make sure he gets a good look at Medda. I see him light up as he hears her belt her voice out.

"Wow. She's got some voice." Davey says as he gets behind me.

"Oh yeah? Stand here and get a better view." He and I trade spots.

"Thanks."

I take a step back and try to watch the show...but I can't. The real spectacle is right in front of me. In this light, I can see every detail of Davey's face.

His sleek jawline. His gorgeous smile. Even the little dimples on his face pop out more. Oh why did I fall so hard for him? I turn away and look up to the rafters, trying to get my thoughts together.

"I got no use for moonlight or sappy poetry. Love at first sight's for suckers..."

I think back to the day I first saw him. Fresh meat from off the street, lost in a world he didn't know. I knew I had to help him, but I didn't know the reason why until we started to work together. That's when I realized why.

"...at least it used to be. Looks girls are nice, once or twice, till I find someone new."

I turn to look back at Davey and take in the sight again.

"But I never planned on someone like you."

I look around and find one of our newspapers. I'll pay for this one myself; right now I gotta do somethin' to remember this sight. I find my graphite and start sketching his face, making sure to get every detail before I forget it.

After what felt like forever, I see and feel the lights dim. I quickly hide the newspaper and head back to the two.

"So what did ya think of the show?"

"It was...uh...let's say interesting?"

"It was the best day of my life!"

We chuckle at Les' response.

"I think by now, Snyder is gone. For you guys, I think it should be safe. I'll stay here just in case."

I see the look on Davey's face. He looks concerned for me. "Are you sure you'll be okay, Jack?"

"I will be, Davey. I've been doing this my whole life. I'm not gonna let that stop now."

He looks into my eyes to be sure before he says, "Well...okay. Come on Les. We gotta get home before Mom and Pop get angry."

"Okay. Bye Jack!"

"See ya later, kid!"

I wave off and watch them disappear. "...hopefully I'll see you soon, Dave."

I grab the paper and look down at the drawing. In the rush to tuck it away, some of the drawing got smudged. But I still sees his perfect eyes, his smile, his messy hair...everything.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Medda looking down at the drawing. She smiles and looks at me and says,

"You like him, don't you Jack?"

I can't tell a lie to Medda. All I can do is blush and just nod yes.

She pulls me into a hug as I let a few tears fall out.

**_No, I never planned on someone like you._ **


End file.
